


Finality

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again?" He asks when Dean's stopped making frantic movements and loud noises.<br/>"Fuck, yes, please."<br/>"Yes please, what?"<br/>"Yes, please, Castiel."<br/>"Good boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on here. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The next morning is like any other, except this time Dean doesn’t wake up thinking about Balthazar, but instead about his husband. Castiel is out of the room, it seems, but the spot next to him on the mattress is still warm.

When a mouth kisses his hips, he inhales sharply and throws the blanket to the side.

Castiel looks up at him innocently as he sucks bruises into Dean’s thighs, and he groans lowly.

“What’re you doing?” He slurs, voice still husky from a sleep he just woke from.

“Blowing you. I figured you deserve it, and I sort of like your cock.”

Dean whines as Castiel sucks him down almost immediately to the base of his dick.

"Cas," he whimpers, the sound high in his throat and pathetic sounding, but Cas just moans around him and continues sucking. “God, your mouth. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop, baby.”

Cas hums and moves to lap behind and at Dean’s sac, sucking his balls into his mouth, and Dean’s hips jerk forward involuntarily. Cas slings his arm over Dean’s waist to keep him in place, so Dean stops worrying about trying to keep himself still.

Castiel comes up for air and Dean breathes just as hard and he is.

“I’d like to reassure you that I love doing this to you and no one else.”

“I know, man. I love you, Cas, now keep going, please.”

Dean shoves Castiel’s head back down towards his pelvis, and his husband rolls his eyes before getting back to work.

His jaw has got to hurt with the way he’s moving his head so expertly, the way he’s swallowing every once in a while because Dean’s cock is leaking that much.

Castiel makes a muffled sound, and Dean feels wetness grow across the sheets to touch his ankle as Castiel ruts into them frantically, trying to get some much needed friction as he orgasms.

However, Dean still needs more. Castiel’s limbs are still twitching as he pulls away from Dean to gasp, eyes closed and head in the sheets.

“Just . . . give me a minute,” Castiel pants, and Dean laughs.

“Did you really just come from sucking my cock?”

He must really be developing super powers or something, because this is the second time Castiel has moved so fast Dean can barely see it, but then he’s being pinned down, arms above his head, and the breath is knocked out of him, so he doesn't have time to mull it over.

His cock gives an interested twitch and he whimpers.

“Mm, I might have to do this more often. You like being dominated?” Dean nods his head. "Do you want me to show you how much I want to take you right here, right now? Do you want me to tell you when you can come, Dean?"

Dean nods his head wildly, and Castiel presses him down harder into the mattress.

"I'm going to --"

"No you're not, not until I say so."

"Cas, I can't --"

"You can. What's your safe-word?"

"Impala."

"Good boy."

Dean sighs happily and settles down under him, looser now, not so on edge.

Castiel moves down his body and turns him over gently.

He parts Dean's cheeks, and he tenses. He can feel Cas' breath ghost over his hole, and he shivers.

"Can I?" Castiel asks, and Dean moans.

"Yes," he hisses, and Cas sets immediately to work, licking him open in all the best ways.

He kisses Dean's hole before starting to finger him open. There's still that air of sleepiness hanging, and Dean revels in the warmth of his husband, and of the blankets around them.

"I'm going to eat you out until you come untouched. Think you can do that?" Castiel asks between licks, and Dean nods, too caught up in the sensations for speech.

Castiel's first finger is already knuckle deep, and it's pressing right against his prostate.

Dean whines and hopes Castiel didn't realize that was a little bit too much.

He tries not to show it visibly, but it's inevitable. He can't hide his orgasm.

Castiel slips a pillow under him and lets Dean get off against it.

"Again?" He asks when Dean's stopped making frantic movements and loud noises.

"Fuck, yes, please."

"Yes please, what?"

"Yes, please, Castiel."

"Good boy." Dean continues to rut into the pillow until Cas tells him to stop. "I think it's time we move onto something else."

Cas lets the head of his cock drop against Dean's spit slick hole, and he inhales sharply.

Today is going to be fun, he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
